I'm Used to It
by ThatOneGoodWriter
Summary: A blind girl manages to make a neglected boy see. Angst. Clace.
1. Chapter 1

_I made up my mind that I would hold onto nothing, that I would expect nothing._

Henry Miller

"Are you shitting me?" His hands fisted until his knuckles turned snow white. "Alec!" He pushed his half brother roughly who was trying his best to act like he didn't know him. They were pacing quickly through the court's hall, Jace's feet heavily stomping against the marble ground.

"Try not to call me when you're in trouble. You keep wasting my time." The obsidian haired man finally turned, his blue eyes piercing him like sharp daggers. His words echoed from where they stood. It was an early Saturday afternoon and Jace had a court order due demanding three hundred hours of community service in areas that needed help with development. This wasn't the first time he received a ticket for speeding and driving under influence, but it was the first time the judge had requested for a family member's presence.

"I didn't have a choice. I wouldn't have called you otherwise. What? Too busy riding Magnus to notice your brother?" That was the final straw. Alec brought his fist upwards and before Jace could think to even move, a punch was launched to his nose. He grunted and stumbled back, grinning when he felt the red substance spilling from his nostrils. His hand was bloody, wet and warm. He stared at it for a few seconds then glanced to his older brother.

His fist was uncurled now and his face displayed an expression of pure disbelief as if he couldn't recount what he had just done. "I...Jace, I didn't mean-"

"Fucking hell you didn't. Do me a favor and leave. I wish I had never called you." Jace whirled the opposite way around and with his palm covering his nose, he left. Funny thing was, this was their first reunion since they were thirteen. Too bad it didn't go exactly as planned.

 **xx**

"You sure you're alright?" Sebastian tilted his head to the side, studying his friend with such intensity he had to turn away. They were in their apartment, a cruddy place spotted with beer bottles and food wrappers. Jace sat at the edge of the brown, worn out couch, his hooded eyes glancing at the television set every few seconds. "You're still going? To the park tomorrow?"

He tugged a cigarette from the tiny box lying on the table and stuck it in between his lips. The smoke appeared in the air surrounding his face then disapparated just as swiftly as it had come. Jace sighed and rose to his feet not wanting the landlord to smell the odor of tobacco in their room. Before he swung the door shut, he explained to Sebastian, "I have to go. I'm comin' late tonight, don't wait up."

Once the young man had left, his companion's eyebrows knit in worry. He peered at the napkin topping the trash can, covered in red spots and splatters of blood.

 **xx**

The music was pounding in his ears, a melody of loud thumps and electrifying smacks of live drum sticks floating atop solid drum pads. He asked for another drink and a glass slid over to him from the counter for probably the tenth time that night. He downed it, swallowing the sour, burning liquid and feeling it travel in his throat. A girl blinked her fake eyelashes at him and instead of getting disgusted at the action, he welcomed it. Jace wrapped his arms slowly around her waist, his vision blurry from the onset of alcohol.

Before he was aware of it, she had dragged him into a dark corner in the lit club. Her hands were pressed to his chest and she scrambled to pull his shirt off. He moaned when her lips pounced on his. The girl's breasts were heaving and she was trying to taunt him playfully while pleasuring him. Bits and pieces of conversations entered his ears and the sound of bad love lyrics flooded his brain like poison. His head felt like there was a clock ticking inside of it. He became dizzy, instantly letting go of the human feeling in front of him, his body solidly colliding to the floor.

 **xx**

Sebastian snapped the car door shut and thanked the angry bartender who intended never to allow Jace to enter his club again. Sighing for the millionth time in exhaustion, he ignited the engine and watched as his friend blinked and rolled to his side on the passenger's seat. Taking off his thin coat, he threw it onto the bare chest of Jace who didn't seem to care about the cold night. "I don't get you, man. If you just told me about things..." He shook his head, running a hand through his blonde curls.

Jace slumped forward, groaning, his arm clutched around his stomach as if it ached. It probably did. That much beer would kill him in the morning. Sebastian quickly snatched a plastic bag from the back and launched it to him. "Let it out. I'll clean the mess tomorrow." Jace spat into the bag and noticed blood on the surface. He wiped his mouth and released a shaking breath. He tilted his head back and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'd tell you-things.." He faltered. "If you gave a shit." And Jace couldn't tell what Sebastian's response was because everything around him was beginning to darken and spin. His hands twitched and his abdomen felt like it was going to explode. His grip on the bag loosened and the glistening night ahead of him swallowed him whole.

 **xx**

Jace knew how he would wake up the next morning but he had set an alarm before going out the night before. Groggily, he stumbled to the bathroom, careful not to wake Sebastian. Bright lights spotted his vision and he tightly grasped the walls of the apartment as he passed. He washed his face and swallowed some 800 mg pain killers for his throbbing headache. Sebastian was still slumbering, his face tucked in his pillow, blanket thrown to the far side of his bed. Jace pulled out a sticky note and wrote down a quick reminder to his friend, leaving it on his cabinet top.

Clenching his fists lightly, Jace grabbed his keys and left. Unlike others, he remembered what went on when he was drunk. For some odd reason, he did. He recalled dancing and touching a girl and the sad expression Sebastian had when he had to pick him up. He shook the feeling of the memory and drove into the parking lot of the community grounds. It was a large park. Trees infiltrated the area and nearly covered the sight of the clouds. He thought of the countless times Maryse had taken him and his siblings there. They way the sun always tilted towards them, like it favored them over everyone else.

An office was set up near the parking lot and Jace entered the small room. Inside was an old woman, bent and wrinkled. She was sorting through papers, gray strings of hair falling across her brows. He waited but she didn't notice him at first. Then she glanced upwards when her pencil had fallen to the ground and met his gaze. She smiled and it was the kind of smile that made you feel warm inside. Jace nodded his head towards her. "I'm here for community service." He handed her the court order and the sheets of hours he needed along with her signatures.

She hummed in response. "Alright, my boy. You have a lot to cover if you need three hundred hours so let's get started." She drew some sort of metal scraper from a drawer in her desk and handed it to him as well as a black bag. "Young people like you should know how gum ends up under benches, you know, " she uttered teasingly and Jace took the materials silently. Maybe in the past he would have argued and complained but now it seemed like nothing was really worth the extra fighting. He left the office and sauntered to the playgrounds.

Dogs flew across the hills and Jace caught glimpses of children swinging and sliding down small tunnels. Since the area was so large, he needed to work efficiently. Benches were sprawled everywhere you could possibly think of. There was more than just gum covering the bottoms of the structures. He found dead bugs, spider webs, and dried candy. The sun was beating down on his body and grass stung his feet. Despite it all, he felt better when no one was around. No one was watching him or ordering him around. It felt utterly unexplainable.

Before he knew it, he was almost done and over with work day one of community service. He did take breaks and the old lady gave him some snacks to keep him going. The sky began to dim as evening took over the late afternoon. He bent over the last bench where a woman sat. He paid her no mind and began pushing the scraper down the dirty surface of the bench. Jace wiped his face with the back of his hand and leaned his head against the seat of the bench at the corner opposite the pedestrian. He stared at the muddled ground and stayed in that position for longer than he wanted. The palms of his hands were dirty and sticky. He sat up again and felt something against his hair for just a second before it disappeared. "Is someone there?"

It was a feminine voice, delicate and soft and confused. He focused on her face. With braided red locks just below her shoulders and a face dotted with orange freckles. A book was placed on her lap and her fingers were tapping against the white pages. Some sort of case was beside her, black and extended. She didn't notice his presence. Her lips were pursed thoughtfully, waiting for any kind of response. "Must be me..." She whispered softly, shaking her head.

He knit his eyebrows. He was right in front of her. At the corner of the bench. Was she just ignoring him? Jace huffed a breath and scraped the last pieces of gunk from the seat. He tugged out his phone and checked the time. It was nearing night. He rose to his feet and accidentally bumped into someone. He looked just in time to see the girl rubbing her forehead. Same one from before. "Sorry." He mumbled and pulled the black bag with him towards the parking lot.

"Excuse me?"

He turned expecting a smart alec response but she wasn't exactly looking in his direction. Her arm was outstretched in a way as if she was trying to touch something. "Did you happen to see the stick that was right here? Underneath the bench?" It hit him then. She was blind. He sucked in a breath and found the cane lying about near the trash can on the grass. Jace picked it up and came closer just in case she couldn't tell where he was. He handed it to her and a grin spread across her lips. "Thank you so much. I thought I would have to call my brother to get me and I hate doing that." Her tone was playful and relieved.

"Yea." Jace said lamely, wanting to leave as soon as humanly possible. He watched as she tapped the stick along the ground expertly, weaving her path through the park. She didn't say goodbye or anything. She was small, wearing cartoon overalls he didn't recognize and flip flops that produced slapping noises as she walked. He turned the opposite direction to the old woman's office and stared at the how the stars seemed to align with one another, forming infinite constellations.

 **[So this is a new story I'm working. Give me your opinions please so that I can continue writing it.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, some consistency!**

 _Hi, readers! I'm super sorry that this isn't an update. I really apologize if you hoped it was. Anyway, everyone has been asking me to update a bunch of stories as quick as possible. Others have complained that something is seriously wrong with me because of my long periods without update. I finally came up with a schedule. I'll try to be as stern as possible with the dates provided, but I'm entering SENIOR YEAR and kind of need to get my shit together._

 _I've got a bunch of AP work and a lot of decisions I need to make before college life. I hope, dearly, that you understand. ALL, and I mean ALL, stories will be updated. I don't care how old they are and how many reviews I receive._

 _One last thing, before your brains get tired of this. If you haven't noticed, the Mortal Instruments community is lowering in the amount of new writers and new stories being created. I constantly read new stories where there are literally no reviews. The author, despite this, continues to update. I saw a story the other day that possessed about five chapters. There were no reviews. I don't want to be a bitch and I have no right to demand something of you, but if you want to continue to read fanfictions about your favorite characters, why aren't you contributing?_

 _Why is it that authors have to work hard to write things for you? To satisfy you? A few years back, the TMI community was flourishing. Now, the latest updates are hours ago. And I mean, like, 10 hours ago. So I'm done ranting over shit I know people obviously don't care about._

 _If you got anything out of this, it's that you should review. You don't always have to give a compliment. You can give constructive criticism. You can suggest ideas and styles. You are basically helping authors grow!_

 _Without further ado, here's my schedule. It'll be on my bio, but I don't think anyone has the time to visit that page._

 **Are You Gonna Stay?** (A fanfic based off of Vance Joy's [Riptide]. Clace. Four-shot.)

*Every Tuesday*

[complete by the 4th of September]

 **Bandaids** (Clarissa Fairchild, a young woman who desperately needs money to help support her grandma, decides to become a housekeeper for the Herondale Manor. Trying to achieve her dreams by following a beaten path, Clarissa realizes that this particular job may affect her personal life more than she would like. Clace.)

 **You Look Like Hell** (A Clace fanfic based on Melanie Martinez's [Soap].)

 **Did You Forget About Me?** (As a child, Jace loses his mother and father on the same night. With no one left to depend on, he is forced into an orphanage, one that seems unwelcoming. There he meets a certain annoying girl. She kept talking to him but he liked listening. They become friends, well sort of, more or less. But the problem he didn't know he'd have to face in the orphanage was: Separation.)

 **Let's Just Lie Under a Thousand Stars** (When Clarissa Fray, a smart but spirited student who never seemed to lose passion for anything, meets Jace Herondale, a youthful man who seems too cold for anyone to ever love, she finally discovers why you don't touch broken or shattered glass. You wound yourself along the way. "You can't just apologize for every little thing and expect me to come back everyday. You just can't.")

*Every other Thursday*

 **Erasing the Ghost Inside (** Jace's younger brother, William, is getting married and he needs support with planning. Traveling across the globe, Jace does not expect to grow fond of his brother's future wife, Clarissa. Clace. Angst.)

 **My Lovely Sin** (He is a nobleman, cruel and stern. Wealthy and strong. When he purchases a certain servant, he does not expect to fall in love with an individual he believes is a mistake to the world. Clace.)

 **Because I'm Curious Why** (A break up. Its effects. Clace. Snippet: [That's all. I'm leaving. It's over. Whatever we had, it's clearly gone now. You must have noticed, babe. We weren't gonna last. No one will. I won't end it with an I love you because I truly don't and it would be lying. Stay strong. Jace Herondale x])

*First of Every Month*

 **This Light is Fading** (Kagome Higurashi is determined to join the Survey Corps. There she meets Erwin Smith who abruptly appoints her to Levi Ackerman's team. As she journeys with her Captain and her companions, she is constantly reminded of a miko in an era she does not remember. Trying to recollect the memories she receives, Kagome must find a way to understand who she once was and who she will be.)

 _Sorry AoT fans, I'll be sure to continue updating. I'm coming back! Don't lose hope!_

*Every Friday*

 **In Wine There is Truth** (Set in the late Middle Ages, two sisters venture into the path of royalty. Clarissa, a fierce fighter finds herself watching her sister, her closest confidant, take the throne. Placed in the highest positions of the Alicante Kingdom, the two women discover themselves falling in love with the same man, the King. History/Angst/Action. Clace.)

 **Shooting Star** ("Why won't you fucking wake up when I need you? You're always asleep." In a fit of rage and defeat, he placed his head into the crook of her neck and cried until his heart hardened again. Clace.)

*Every Other First of the Month*

 **Forgive Me For I Have Sinned** (Clarissa Adele, a soon to be queen, must take the throne of a kingdom who hates her very soul. There she meets a young man, a courageous one, who tries desperately to save his family. On the way, he must unravel the queen's past and perhaps begin something worth fighting for. Clace.)

*Every other Saturday*

 **Onward, We Go** (Clace. An office story.)

 **I Drank Until I Saw You Next to Me** (Clarissa Morgenstern, a runaway, wakes up in a white van with four strangers, one of whom is a golden eyed drug addict. Clarissa forms a connection with him as an adventure is in the making. Clace.)

 **False Image** (A bad girl. A bad boy. A bullying incident gone wrong. [Clace] [Angst])

*Infrequent Updates*

 **She Needed the Saving** (Jace ached to get closer to the baffling girl but she always disappeared when he would find the courage to step forward. She always surprised him with stupid and sometimes weird habits. She left him dumbfounded but fascinated. "Maybe she runs away so fast for the fun of having me catch up.")

 **I May Not Believe in Him, But I Believe in Her** (Jace is supposedly forced to attend church even though he isn't much of a believer. There, he meets the daughter of the Pastor. She's a reckless liar and a careless thrill-seeker, but he likes her nonetheless. "Are you coming with me or not?" She asked him, irritated with his inability to make a decision. He took her hand. "Let's get the fuck outta here." Clace.)

*The 15th of Every Month*

 **I Can Only Remember His Lips** (He loses his memory. She tries to make him remember. Clace.)

 _Does anyone even want this updated. If so, send a PM or a review._

 **We Just Clicked** (Clarissa Morgenstern lives a life that revolves around darting corner to corner as Mr. Herondale's manager. Signing papers, meeting with companies, and even taking the job of comforting her companion. Though this was quite grueling, she'd do a lot for her fair eyed workmate. On hiatus.)

 **Ma'am!** (A barely managing man and a proudly engaged woman. Clace.)

*Every Other Sunday*

 **The Getaway to Nowhere** (When Jace Herondale's soon-to-be-wife, Clarissa Fairchild, leaves him a month before their wedding, he is left with the two week cruise they had planned for their honeymoon. Taking a major risk, Jace decides to search for a woman by his fiance's name so that she may bring reassurance to him and attend the cruise with him. A ridiculous idea. A hell of a lot of consequences. Clace.)

 **Sincerely, Yours** (5 teenagers spend a Saturday morning in detention. Based off of the 1985 film: The Breakfast Club. Clace. Sizzy. Jaia.)

 **Let's Be Nothing** (Clary works an on and off again job. She talks to on and off again friends. She even loves an on and off again boy named Jace. Clace. Angst.)

*Infrequent, most likely on a Friday*

 **I'm Used To It** (A blind girl manages to make a neglected boy see. Angst. Clace.)

*Every Monday*

 **Only One of Us Can Stay** (When all options fail, a support group is her last hope. Clace. Angst.)

 **You Are the Medication That Keeps Me Alive** (Tessa Gray, one of the only warlocks to survive after the Great War, is captured by King Edmund who seeks her power for his own good. Caged in a prison and tortured all the while, Tessa is faced with the King's son, William, who seeks to free her despite his hard demeanor. Wessa.)

*Infrequent Updates*

 **Don't Get Too Close** (She's gone through a lot. He has too. But in the end, they're just too catastrophic and destructive to love one another. Clace. Angst.)

 **THE-TRUTH-IS** (It was simple. He wrote his feelings on one page. She wrote her feelings on the other. The only rule was that they were no allowed to see each other's entries. The rule was a promise they would both keep. That is...until the day she decides to leave and he is abandoned with only a tattered book he is tempted to finally read. Clace. Angst.)

*Last Weekend of Every Month*

 **There's No Beginning Here** (She can try to hide, but one of these days, someone'll find her. Clace.)

 **Go Out and Start Again** ("Clare! He's 21. He doesn't need protecting anymore! What are you trying to protect him from?" Simon shouted. She swallowed and answered quietly. "The entire world." Clace. Angst.)

 **Writing Extravaganza** (One-shots written of your choosing. Drop a review or PM me for requests and I will write them here. [Clace] [Malec] [Sizzy] [Jaia])

*Based on Amount of Reader Requests*

 **Melody** (A chance meeting leads a stubborn woman and a musician down the path of love. Clace. A Titanic story.)

 **Walking Around Aimlessly** (The date is September 1952. Clarissa Fairchild is a papergirl, sending and delivering newspapers to her fellow neighbors. On one trip she discovers Jonathon Herondale and something inside her unravels. Clace. Tragedy/Romance)

 **My Thorns Are Still Sharp** (Clarissa Morgenstern is the goddess of jinx, exiled by all the gods and punished to live in the mundane world. There lives Jace Herondale, an ordinary human with the ability to see her. Trying to stay under the radar of the gods, Clarissa finds herself in the center of an issue that threatens all of Olympus and must drag the boy with her in search of a solution. Clace.)

*Every Other Wednesday*

 **Far Far Away** (Jace, a fallen soldier, leaves Clarissa, his fiance, a series of videos to watch.)

 **I Miss You More At Night** (A struggling but well known actor must film a movie despite the issues in his life. But just as he thinks another movie could higher his status, the actress he must film with seems to have other ideas. And maybe, just maybe, something is found along the way. Clace.)

*Every Sunday*

 **City Lights** (Who knew a text message at 4:00 AM in the morning could reunite ex-lovers from four years back? Clace.)

 **Save Our Souls** (Two teens chat through the website: [StrangersForHelp]. In this site, people across the globe try to communicate in order to solve their issues, creating a digital friendship. Clarissa Morgenstern and Jace Herondale find themselves chatting with one another with hidden names until they build their own world. Soon, they decide to meet. Digital universe and reality clash. Clace.)

 **You Call the Shots, Babe** (Jace would come and we kind of all knew the reason why. We knew he wanted to see us. But mostly, above all else, we knew he came for Clarissa Fairchild. [Clace] [Angst])

*As soon as I can, whenever I can*

 _The schedule is subject to change. If and when it does,_

 _I will give you a notice and explanation._

 **All one-shots/two-shots/three-shots are infrequent. They will definitely be finished.**

PM me for any questions and concerns!

 **SNEAK-PEAK OVER FUTURE FICS**

 **We, Dumbledore's Army:** After the success of the second wizarding war, no one expected the sudden disappearances of prominent wizards and witches. Desperately using Hogwarts as a haven for protection, the wizarding world is slowly decreasing as the remains of the Dark Lord's minions grow. A solution is proposed. Two individuals lead the charge, chosen by the existing professors. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore's army is revived. Dramione. [Harry Potter]

 **Scattered Amongst the Stars:** She's the head of the vampire clan. He's the Alpha of the werewolves. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **The Last Prayer:** He finds her on the ground, surrounded by hungry titans. From there, she's his and his alone. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Crows:** He's the leader of the Alicante thieves. She's a poor villager who steals for her next meal.

Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **One Summer:** They can only see each other at camp. They take what they can get. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **These Tiny Glimpses:** Levi's getting dreams of her. Tired and exasperated, he searches for the woman that is taking over his mind. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Relapse:** She's suffering and he's got to do anything to take the burden away from her. Hinny. AU. [Harry Potter]

...

More later!

 _Thanks for reading. Any suggestions or comments are absolutely welcome. Sorry again, if you thought this was an update._

 **A question most readers ask me:** Why are all your stories sad?

 **Answer:** They're not necessarily sad, they're just true. I try to make all my stories as raw and honest as possible. I will not sugarcoat things. I will not have happy endings where there shouldn't be. My biggest inspiration comes from a fanfic writer named KissingFire. She basically wrote the truth in her TMI fics and whatnot. So yeah. Cheers!

 _Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh, Jerry, don't ask for the moon. We have the stars._

Now, Voyager

Clarissa tugged out her earphones and tapped the screen of her tablet. She blinked lazily and rubbed her eyes. She had been listening to the rendition of her favorite novel, A Tale of Two Cities. She reached forward and made a small noise when she caught the surface of her cane. Rising from her couch, she felt the nudge of her loyal dog, Simon, at her feet.

"Did you miss me, boy?" She asked with a small smile. She bent down carefully and let her arms widen. Simon understood the message and leapt onto her, a small heap of warmth that enveloped her quickly. His tongue ran swiftly down her cheek and she released a squeal of surprise.

The bathroom door creaking made her glance upwards. She knew it was her brother. He was silent as he came into the living room. Still, she called, "Jon?"

He answered gruffly."It's me."

She placed Simon on the ground again and heard him bark in protest. Slowly, she stood up and made her way to where she assumed Jonathon was. "I want to go somewhere today."

He sighed, an irritated sound. "Where?"

"The park. They're having a little festival tonight. Charlotte told me it'll be really cool. There should be fireworks too, I think." He tried not to notice the way she fidgeted nervously, as if she was nervous talking to her own sibling.

Jonathon tried not to allow the glee in her voice to sway him. To anyone remotely normal, going to see fireworks wasn't a big deal. To Clarissa and him, it was. Everything she experienced was a big deal. He dragged a hand through his hair gingerly. "Alright."

 **x**

"I thought you were heading out in the morning?" Sebastian asked, throwing his feet on the small, wooden table they had just cleared of garbage.

"I've gotta go out tonight. Some event they're having." Jace skimmed through his phone absentmindedly. The television set was blaring with shows unknown, but the two didn't notice. Their apartment was dark and the air humid.

"What event?" Sebastian quirked his eyebrows, suddenly interested.

His friend scoffed, peering up from the light of his device. "You wouldn't want to go."

That only seemed to fuel Sebastian's curiosity. His dark eyes widened. "Tell me."

"It's some fucking celebration, you idiot. Not a party." Jace leaned forward, smirking slightly. "I'm pretty sure it's just a bunch of kids." He shrugged, nonchalantly. "But, if you swing that way-"

He didn't finish his statement, for Sebastian had tackled him football style to the hardwood. The thud of their bodies would surely annoy their neighbors, both in the lower and upper floors. All that mattered was Jace laughing, a melody that the two hadn't heard in a long time.

 **x**

Before Clarissa had gotten blind, Jonathon wanted to be a pilot. He wanted to go to college. He wanted to major in aviation. He wanted to travel the world, and maybe get a few flight discounts for his family.

That was before.

Now, everything is different.

 **x**

Before Clarissa had gotten blind, she wanted to be an artist. She knew that it was a dying occupation, but she thrived with paint brushes in her hands and colorful smudges on her skin.

That was before.

Now, everything is different.

 **x**

Before Jace had cut ties with his family, he thought he was happy. He thought that perhaps his siblings cared for him. He even thought his adoptive parents loved him.

That was before.

Now, everything is different.

 **x**

Alexander Lightwood knew he was in the wrong. He just didn't want to admit it. He knew he had scarred Jace, had crippled him with the news of what they had done. What they had kept from him. He knew that his family wouldn't ever be forgiven.

That was the price he had to pay for love. Severed ties.

 **x**

Clarissa padded to the closet and reached down, ruffling for her shoes. She frowned, not able to feel her sandals.

"Here. I've got them right here." Her brother announced, from behind her.

She didn't notice the quiver in his words.

He was glad.

 **x**

The park was filled with people. To his disappointment, the event wasn't just for kids. String lights covered the playground and stretched across large, set up tents. He saw tables laid out in rows, easily able to hold about a hundred people. He took the pill from his pocket, the one he was saving for when his headache reached its peak, and swallowed it without water.

Facing a bunch of strangers was something he dreaded.

 **x**

"Sit here." Jonathon told her, taking her arm gently over a seat. "I'm going to grab us some punch. Anything else you want?"

His older sister was comfortably situated, her arms folded atop one another. She couldn't see anything, but her face was lit up in a way that confused and angered him. How could she act like she was witnessing something he wasn't? "No, thanks."

 **x**

"Hello, Jace. How are you? Doesn't everything look utterly beautiful?" Charlotte waved her thin hands out in a circle. She looked a little fancier than usual. Her gray hair was placed in a low ponytail and the dress she wore was flimsy and light.

"Fine. What is it that I have to do?" He asked, not caring for the details. He wanted to get this done and head home.

Charlotte noticed his attitude and winked playfully, "Loosen up, will you? Today will be fun." She turned to a group of teenagers who were taking pictures and a few children who were chasing some sort of mascot that appeared to be a bear. "You're young. You don't have excuses."

He wished she were right. He wished he didn't have any excuses.

 **x**

"I hear kids. What are they doing?" She asked, leaning into him.

Jonathon placed a hand on her shoulder. "They're running around the playground. Going down the slide." He looked back again, smiled, and continued. "One just tripped. I think he fell on his face."

At the observation, Clarissa's expression softened. "Aw, I hope he's okay."

Jonathon laughed. "I think he's fine." His gaze moved around again. He squinted, wondering if he was seeing things. "I'm pretty sure I just saw a bear."

"A bear? You're kidding, Jon!" She exclaimed, her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"No, no. It's a costume. At least, I think it is."

He heard her release a breath. "It better not come anywhere near me."

Her brother grinned fleetingly.

 **x**

"I need you in charge of the fireworks. We're going to be setting them off after my speech. With all the kids being rowdy, I don't want anyone getting hurt." Charlotte pointed to a few boxes. "The lighters are also in there."

Jace sighed. "Is that all?"

Charlotte feigned surprise. "Anything better than fireworks? No way, of course not!"

 **x**

Apparently, it was the park's 25th anniversary. Charlotte was the manager of the area, so she sat at an exclusive table with the owners and city administrators. He was leaning against his stand, where he was supposed to man the fireworks. He occasionally texted Sebastian and sent lame pictures of what he had to go through.

The night was getting warmer and he caught the eyes of a few girls who had stopped to admire him. Clicking his tongue, he turned in a different direction.

 **x**

"I bet Charlotte is so happy." Clarissa started, her head facing the podium. "This mean a lot to her."

"She's coming up to talk right now." Jonathon told her, watching as her head perked up slightly.

He took a sip from his plastic cup and made a face when he realized the drink was too sugary.

Charlotte began.

 **x**

"I'm so happy to see everyone tonight. It's a great pleasure to know that many of us love this park and that it has remarkably lasted for twenty-five years. This celebration is in the honor of the pedestrians who walk amongst these fields and embrace these outdoor activities. We thank you for supporting Alicante." The old woman wiped her eyes a little, though she was smiling broadly.

"Please continue to enjoy this event as a token of our appreciation." She bowed her head slightly and the audience clapped. He even heard a few whistles from the back.

He waited for her to give him the signal. He flicked the lighter on and off.

"This night can only be finished off in the greatest of manners. Everyone, watch the sky!"

Jace lit the first of the rockets.

 **x**

All hell broke loose when the first explosions took place. He listened to the awe of the people, their heads tilted up, their fingers pointing upwards.

Soon, many had started towards him, asking for sparklers and other bursting bombs. Jace gave them out carefully, making sure the kids were supervised and knew what they were doing. In the background, he heard some generic pop music playing. He bided his time.

 **x**

"I have to answer this." Jonathon told Clarissa, lifting his phone to his ear and moving away from the bench.

She barely nodded, a grin gracing her lips.

 **x**

Jace recognized her. She was the blind girl he had bumped into. She was sauntering slowly to where he stood. He watched her, his gaze sharp.

 **x**

Clarissa hoped there were some fireworks she could hold. Even though she couldn't see the vibrant blasts, perhaps she could feel the vibration of the chemicals leaving her hands.

That would be enough.

 **x**

"Hi." She told him. "I was wondering if there were some fireworks left." Her stick was at her side and her feet tapped rhythmically against the tarmac. Her hair was swirled in a bun, a few locks framing her face. Her eyes, to his amazement, were a churning green.

"Uh, yeah. We've got some." He replied, taking a small package out.

She hesitated. "Can I get one of the bigger ones?"

He thought about it, but gave in, switching out the small box for a larger one.

"Alright." He felt awkward talking to her. She was still human, yet her blindness made him feel like he was miles away from her. "Lay your palms out." She did, without reluctance.

"Good." He dropped the case onto her. "Hold on tight to it. I'm going to light it up." She looked excited, he noticed. "Can I trust you not to let go and seriously injure me?" That made her laugh, her small nose scrunching upwards.

"You can trust me." She said, her words earnest.

He nodded, even though she couldn't see him. He flicked the lighter on and watched as the string illuminated. When she heard the first small pop, she almost let go of the fireworks, but he took his hands and wrapped them around hers. "I'm sorry."

"That's fine." Warmth shot through his body at her touch. She didn't seem to mind. "Be careful, now. It's about to blow."

Crack. Bang. Snap. Pop.

At each sound, the girl jumped a little, her small shoulders rigid. "What do they look like?"

He was surprised at the question. He paused, then stared at the black sky. "Tiny sparks. Gold and red and green. They make up this big circle and then the embers die and fade." She was pleased with his description, her eyes crinkling.

When the package was as good as gone, Jace's hands left hers lightning quick. She didn't notice. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He replied, his breathing a little rapid.

Before she walked away, she whirled to face him. "I bumped into you the other day, right?" When he didn't say anything, she nodded. "I recognized your voice."

 **x**

He still didn't know her name.

 **x**

 _[ps] The stupid website was down. This update is a day late. Sorry! Next update will still be on Monday, hopefully without any issues. Review!_


End file.
